The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia-Calibrachoa hybrid referred to by the variety name ‘SAKPXC005’. Variety ‘SAKPXC005’ originated from a hybridization in Kakegawa, Japan in October of 2004. The male parent was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa line named ‘04-94’, which had a bronze with vein flower color, medium-large flower size and a creeping plant habit. The female parent was a proprietary hybrid Petunia line named ‘04F-31 K’, which had a pink with eye flower color, medium flower size and a semi-mounding plant habit.
In October 2004, the new Petunia-Calibrachoa variety was developed using an intergeneric cross between Petunia hybrida and a Calibrachoa hybrida species. After crossing the parent lines, 1,500 ovules were removed from flowers on the female parent and cultured by standard ovule culture techniques. In December 2004, one intergeneric hybrid plantlet was transplanted to soilless media for greenhouse culture and acclimatization.
In April 2005, the selected plant was vegetatively propagated by cuttings to produce rooted cuttings. The selected plant was transplanted to an open field and evaluated for flower color and plant growth habit through July 2005. The selected plant, named ‘SAKPXC005’, has a vanilla and blue-purple with vein flower color, medium-large flower size and a mounding plant habit. From August to November 2005, ‘SAKPXC005’ was vegetatively propagated and transplanted into a field. In November 2005, ‘SAKPXC005’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.